


Who is HE?

by serenityandquartz17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityandquartz17/pseuds/serenityandquartz17
Summary: The sudden news about the boyfriend of their almost perfect Student Council President, Jeon Wonwoo, broke out and it made a big ruckus to the whole school due to the reason that Wonwoo have keep his mouth shut and would not uttered a single word to confirm the issue. Curiousity gnawned them all which leads Wonwoo's friend, especially Seungkwan, to unravel the mystery in order to reveal this mysterious guy who have managed to capture the cold heart of Jeon Wonwoo.But who could might be the boyfriend of their mightiest and almost perfect Student Council President?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know some of you have already read this story since I had already posted this on my other account but I had to delete it due to some reasons. So much for that, to the new readers, hope you'd like this even though it sucks and please heads me up if there's a lot of typos and grammatical errors along the lines so that I can edit it out.

1.

It was a hot afternoon of Wednesday yet Wonwoo still on his P.E uniform, dripping in sweat and catching his breath for he only just finish his laps. As he got to the bleachers, where all his friends resting, he immediately grabbed the bottle water from Seungkwan's hand and gulped it down, ignoring the latter's protest. Due to his rapid drinking, the water leaked from his mouth and made a wonderful trail (if it is even possible) from his sharp jaw to his neck. With this bold move, he haven't notice that it only made the witnesses to go wild.

"Can you drink a water without dripping it all over your shirt?" His cute yet devil friend, Jihoon, scolded him like a good mother he is.

Soonyoung, who have his boyfriend sat on his lap, draped his arms lazily to Jihoon's small shoulder and said, "Let him be, baby. Save that scolding when Seungkwan did that stunt, promise it'll be worth it." 

Wonwoo chuckled a bit when an empty bottle flew to Soonyoung's head. Too bad, the older got some fast reflexes.

"Besides, he gave a good show for his fangirls who were already dying inside. I bet there's another bunch of his pictures later in our school's website."

"Which the reason why I don't want to open my school account." Seungkwan chimed in  
and frowned. "These days, the home website was filled with his pictures and that hot dude in Engineer's department. If there's an announcement the council have posted I needed to scrolled down a lot of their pictures before I found it. Seriously, the website was made to orient the students not for fansites nor a dating app!"

Seokmin rolled his eyes to the younger's outburst. "You just being bitter because Hansol start dating that department's beauty."

"Bish please, I'm not jealous!"

"I didn't say you're jealous, Kwan." Seokmin barked a laugh and lightly shook his head. "Fish do caught by their own mouth."

"If you won't stop laughing in a second, I swear I'll kick you out on your seat and forcefully drag you to Joshua hyung."

At that threat, Seokmin immediately zipped his mouth and stay still for a minute. Wonwoo looked at him, amused. It's not already a secret to them that Seokmin have this acute attraction towards the gentleman Vice President of Student Council that even hearing his name can make him giddy and out of the edge and he's not subtle enough to conceal his feelings. 

"One more thing, don't you ever mention his name in front of me if you don't want to be locked in school's locker again."

Seokmin let out a terrified shriek as he remembered the memory, him being locked in that stuffy locker when he accidentally blurted out Hansol's name in front of a crying Seungkwan. Later he did knew, he was already being aggresively shoved inside the locker, courtesy to Seungcheol's inhumane strength and the SoonHoon's evil idea. That sole memory made a shiver to his spine.

Wonwoo learn in the hard way to not underestimate his friends' scary and crazy ideas that it made him fear for his life sometimes. Especially to his small friend, Jihoon, that despite for being short he can beat your ass with his guitar as a weapon. Fortunately, he haven't experienced Jihoon's brutality but he somewhat feel sorry to Seokmin and Soonyoung for this two was occasionally the victims of the power of that guitar, which suprisingly still survive from all the beatings.

"By the way, who's that?" Seungcheol suddenly asked and used his fore finger to point at someone.

The squad turned their heads to that someone except for Wonwoo because the cute guy was too busy looking for his towel.

"Is he new here? I haven't seen him here before." Soonyoung's turn to ask and Jihoon nod his head as for agreement and nuzzled his face more to the crook of the neck of his boyfriend.

Seungkwan let out an unpleasant scream as he smacked Seokmin's back multiple times. The older reacted and try to hit Seungkwan but the younger immediately stood up and faced them with an excitement plastered on his face. The squad gave him a look because the younger is being weird again.

"I remember him!" He enthusiastically declared with a twinkle both on his eyes.

Soonyoung gave him a blank look and replied, "Uh-huh? Good for you then."

Seungkwan rolled his eyes and hit Soonyoung at the back of his head. The older cussed him to it.

"Seriously, I do remember him." He repeated. "He's one of exchange students from the other school. I knew because Mr. Choi asked me to give them a tour since Wonwoo hyung was absent that day."

"That explain why I only see him now." Seungcheol said.

Seokmin nodded. "And I admit, he's quite a charm."

"Hell yeah! He suprisingly leave a good impression since the day he transferred here. I mean, looked at him! He only just stand there and did nothing but girls still looked at him like he's a piece of meat. They even got him a title that is more cooler than Wonwoo's hyung!"

"Not gonna lie though, he's much more handsome than Wonwoo." Soonyoung turned to his friend and uttered, "No offense, bro."

"None taken." Wonwoo replied nonchalantly. Not that he's offended but he just don't care if there's someone that is more handsome than him. It's more a good news to him though since he didn't enjoy the unwanted attention that the students body gave him.

"But he's kinda weird though." Seungkwan added.

"Why?"

"When I'm giving them a tour, he kept turning around like his looking for someone and even asked me where's the Council's room like thousand times! Imagine that!"

Seungcheol shrugged. "Maybe he's really looking for someone in the Student Council room. Don't be a judgemental, Kwan."

"What'd you expect. That's typical Seungkwan for you." Jihoon commented with a smirk tugged on his lips. Oh, how Seungkwan want to erase that smirk.

Seungkwan just rolled his eyes. "I'm not being judgemental here! I'm just stating the fact."

"You're weirder than him, actually. And that's truly the fact." Seokmin commented and Seungkwan just glared at him even though inside he really want to punch the older in the gut.

"Can't believe there's another guy who surpassed Wonwoo's popularity." Seungcheol said as he cupped his face with his hand without breaking his eyes to their main subject.

Seungkwan huffed as he crossed his arms on his chest. "Of course, there is and there will be. You think Wonwoo hyung is the only one who have a handsome face and have a sexy brain that filled with golden wisdom-"

"That's totally what I think."

"Thanks for the compliment, Boo." 

Both Seungcheol and Wonwoo butted in just to tease the younger and it went well since the frown of the younger's face deepened.

"Don't cut me, you assholes!" He shouted louder enough to catch the other students' attention especially Hansol's.

The overconfident diva immediately lose his posture and ducked down slowly when he felt the piercing stare from Hansol. His face was painted into an unpleasant red as he try to hide himself from the embarassment, which he don't need it anymore because he got some of it all the time.

_He still have feelings toward the younger,_ Wonwoo thought to himself. It's too obvious even though how multiple times Seungkwan try to deny it. Wonwoo looked at Hansol who still have his eyes at the embarrassed boy. The look from Hansol to his past lover have made Wonwoo confused. Why is he looking at Seungkwan like he missed him so much and still have feelings for him?

Hansol only broke his stare when his current girlfriend put her arms around him and drag him to somewhere. Wonwoo furrowed his brows when he noticed Hansol take another glimpse of Seungkwan before turning his back and let himself drag by his girlfriend. They're still have feelings to each other, there's no doubt about it.

"You can come out now. The coast are clear." Seokmin jokingly said as he trying to shoved Seungkwan away from his back. The latter stumbled a little when Seokmin gave a him big push.

Wonwoo decided to ignored them and put his attention in finding his towel. Well, he's more concern for his health than the tragic lovestory of the two.

Many continuous shuffling, he still can't find his towel. _Where do I put it?_ He asked himself and lightly scratched the back of his head.

"Well, back to the topic. That guy is freakin' genius! They said he answered all Mr. Byun question and you all know how cunning and despicable Mr. Byun is!" Seungkwan continued like nothing had happened. Sometimes Wonwoo think that Seungkwan is already used from getting into embarrassing moment to the point that it would give no effect to the younger.

"Yeah, I experienced being questioned all the sudden with if there are 5,623 participants in a tournament, how many games would need to be played to determine the winner?" Seokmin agreed.

Seungcheol raised his thick eyebrows. "What's your answer?"

Seokmin grinned widely. "My answer made me stood up for the whole period."

"Uhm, I rather not hear your expectedly dumb answer." Seungkwan muses.

"Not that dumb like Soonyoung hyung."

"Hey, that only happen once!" The older pouted as he tried to defend his self.

"Oh yeah? Then explain why I keep seeing you outside when I passed your room?" His boyfriend teased him that only made him pout even more.

"Wow, Mr. Byun must like him. That teacher only like someone if they answer his tricky questions and to think he answered all of them that made me admire him."

Seungkwan nodded. "I also happened to read somebody's post that Mr. Byun made him as their department representative so that means..."

The five boys turned their heads in sync to looked at Wonwoo and saw him still digging his bag for his towel. Halfway through his constant moving, Jihoon can't take it anymore and just throw him his clean towel instead. Instantly, Wonwoo used it and wiped his sweat that running down from his forehead and muttered a soft thanks.

"How do you know all of this if you haven't open your account for like what? Two months, if I'm not mistaken." Soonyoung asked, curious. All the attention left from Wonwoo and went back to Seungkwan.

"Well.." Seungkwan scratched his nape nervously. "I _accidentally_ used your account when you logged in on my computer."

"You little.." He was about to lunged the poor boy but to Seungkwan's luck, Jihoon stopped him from doing it.

"Excuse me, but it is the payment for almost destroying my computer when you two have a fight." Seungkwan argued but he only only ignored because the two are now busy flirting to each other. He maybe pertaining that one time when Soonyoung slammed the keyboard harshly because Jihoon keep ignoring his messages.

"I suddenly got curious with that guy. Bet he'll make a cool friend." Seungcheol said as he followed their main subject leaving the gym.

Seokmin grinned and jumped a little on his seat. "So do I! Finally, Wonwoo hyung found his match."

Wonwoo furrowed his brows as he now wear his round spectacles back. "And when did I got involve in your conversation?"

"Since the guy surpassed you to another level!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Seok, but I'm not up for competition."

"But you're interested to know him, right?"

"Curious is the right word." Wonwoo retorted back.

Jihoon scoffed at him, totally get out from flirting with Soonyoung. Surprisingly, they don't suck their faces this time. This couple don't place their <strike>sexual desire</strike> strong attraction to each other.

"It intrigued me just to imagine you two would be in the same room. Maybe something happen just like in some cliché movies. When two opposite meet chaos ensued. Lots arguments happen but eventually they fall in love to each other."

Wonwoo chuckled because of what Jihoon had said.

"That's absurd, Ji."

"We don't know. Fate plays mysteriously. It must be fun to watch Wonwoo hyung to go berserk because someone annoyed him so much." Seokmin added and chuckled a bit.

Wonwoo just shook his head and slowly zipped his bag. From spending time with them for seven years, he already got used from their teasing about his frozen lovelife.

"Have you already meet him, hyung? Well, he's their department's representative now and you're our almighty Student Council President. I'm pretty sure you got to see him even once." Seungkwan inquired.

Wonwoo put a hand on his chin and pouted a little, oblivious to the squeal coming from the girls after seeing him in his adorable state.

"Well, I was absent last week because you know..."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that."

Wonwoo nodded. "So that means I haven't meet this guy you're all talking about."

Jihoon shrugged. "But still! There's still a chance you might fall. I really want to get you a lovelife, Won! We have set you up dozen of dates yet no one piqued your interest."

"Baby, let him be-"

"Oh shut up, Soon. You spoiled him a lot!" Jihoon smacked his boyfriend by the arm.

Wonwoo just ignored them and picked up his bag. He turned to his friends, who still fighting over Wonwoo's lovelife, and gave them grin.

"No need to worry, Hoon. I've already solved that problem."

His friends instantly gave him their all attention. They looked at him like he grown an another head. Wonwoo can't help but to laugh at his friends' reaction. Can't blame them though, Wonwoo is so secretive and reserved. He's too hard to read because he always have this passive expression on his face that earned him the title _'__Ice__ President_'.

"What do you mean by that?" Seokmin decided to break the silence.

Seungkwan gasped. "Don't tell me..."

"Yeah, I'm already taken so sorry but I can't entertain another guy." He gave them a wink before turning his heel to make a leave.

Before he finally get out from the oval, he first heard a loud_** 'WHAT THE HELL, WON!**_' coming from his small friend and it followed by Mr. Park's shout, _**'WHAT THE HELL, LEE!"**_

-*-

2.

Five sets of eyes was fixed to the squirming Wonwoo who was already felt uncomfortable from all the stares. He suddenly regret telling them about his sudden lovelife for they bombarded him a lot of questions about his boyfriend. His cheeks formed a rosy pink as he remember his boyfriend.

"WHERE THE HECK AM I WHEN IT HAPPEN?!"

Wonwoo can't help but to sigh at Jeonghan's loud rant. The older was absent yesterday and earlier before Jeonghan got settle down to his seat the others instantly grabbed him and told him about Wonwoo's little revelation and that came the scene where Jeonghan shamelessly screaming at the middle of the cafeteria.

"Will you please tone down your voice, hyung." Wonwoo reprimanded him when the student give them a look but the older still can't move on from the sudden news.

Well, if it was other's relationship Jeonghan would never mind it and make it a big deal but it was Wonwoo's! That guy is so picky and cold and to think that Wonwoo get himself a boyfriend, it's truly a big (scoop) question for Jeonghan.

"Hope you don't put it on your papers. I don't want anybody to know-"

Jeonghan cut him off by saying, "Opps! I accidentally sent a message to our Editor-in-chief."

Wonwoo just sighed as Jeonghan gave him a sickening sweet smile. His angel hyung can be a devil sometimes. Now the whole student will know he's already in a relationship. Just imagine how many hearts will broken if the news will print out.

"Why you didn't tell us sooner?!" Seokmin turned to asked as he put his hands to Wonwoo's shoulder and shook the poor boy harshly.

He tapped Seokmin's hands as he felt dizzy from the shaking.

"Well, you didn't ask." He replied nochalantly that made his friends dropped their jaw.

"You meanie! Of course we won't ask! Who would thought you can manage to have a boyfriend on your own!" Seungkwan slapped his arm not to hard but its enough to make Wonwoo hissed in pain.

Wonwoo's lips protruded a bit. _Am_ _I that unattractive?_

"To be honest, I really want to hit you now with my guitar but I left it to the studio so consider yourself lucky." Jihoon commented.

"Well, there's nothing wrong about him being in a relationship-"

"Oh shut up, Soon! Who's your boyfriend here?!"

Soonyoung kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. "Sorry, baby."

Seungkwan just rolled his eyes because he sat in front of the two. Too much public display of flirting, as he put it that way.

"By the way," Seokmin started and the whole squad give him all their attention. "Who's this guy you're dating with? I've never heard you mentioned his name even when you confessed yesterday. You only give us a clue of his gender and nothing else. Is he good to you?"

Just like in instinct, Wonwoo's lips instantly curved into a beautiful grin, which surprised the squad because it's their first time seeing him smiling widely that is not involved reading a book, and was about to opened his mouth but his phone thinks it's a right time to interrupt, ringing wildly like a madman and in instant the whole group groaned loudly due to the disturbance. Wonwoo even heard Seungkwan threatened to throw his phone to the water fountain if not only Wonwoo got it first.

"Sorry, somebody texted." Wonwoo just said before reading the text, thinking it's another duty calls from the Student Council.

Seokmin pouted. "I thought your free this whole afternoon?"

Wonwoo shrugged his shoulders and replied, "That's what I thought also."

The group watched him furrowed his brows while reading the text and broke into a smile.

"Who's that?" Jihoon pried.

Wonwoo looked up to Jihoon and grin widely. "Oh, nothing. By the way, I think I can't join you guys playing basketball after this."

"Why?!" Jeonghan exclaimed.

"Emergency happened." Wonwoo simply replied but the whole squad didn't buy it.

"More like an emergency date to me." Jeonghan singsonged.

"Maybe."

Before they could protest, Wonwoo immediately made his way to the exit leaving his friends in dazed. They only realized the whole situation when the blurred figure of Wonwoo lost in midst of the sea of crowds.

Jihoon sighed, slumped himself to his seat. "You think, he'll be okay with that guy?"

"I guess so. I mean, he would not date that guy if he's not comfortable, right?" Seokmin answered.

"Well..." Seungkwan uttered. "Is anybody here thinks hyung's boyfriend is Junhui hyung? I mean, he's the only guy I can think of to be capable since he's the closest one to Wonwoo hyung."

"Now you mentioned it. I have my doubts back towards the two." Jeonghan agreed.

Jihoon scoffed while munching his chips. "Don't think so. If that two are dating we easily pointed it out since Junnie is one of our friends too."

"I do agree with my baby." Of course, Soonyoung would agree everything his boyfriends says.

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. "Still won't affect my suspicion. I have this gut that keeps telling me about this two."

"Your gut doesn't always right. Should I remind you how you said about that half cooked Korean that was named as H-"

"Okay, I get your point just stop! It's not the topic here." Seungkwan sighed much to Jihoon's amusement. "They have grown closer these few weeks if you haven't noticed. I even saw them hugging in the library last month!"

"Why you haven't told me about that?! Why I'm getting outdated lately?!" Jeonghan interrupted but only got ignored by the younger.

"They're just bestfriends, Boo. It's just a normal friends' affection. For instance, Seokmin and you still hugged each other even though you two fought like a dog and cat."

Seungkwan shook his head, stay unaffected, feeling that his gut is right. "No, I believe what my gut says so and to prove it to all of you, I'll give you an evidence!" He proudly declared, raising his hands to complete the look.

Jihoon scoffed, mocking the younger. "How?"

Seungkwan let out a cheeky grin and the whole squad looked at him as they already have sense the evil plan behind that smile.

"Oh, you'll know, hyung."

"This, definitely, end up bad." Jihoon uttered to himself.

-*-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan still up for his mission and he's already halfway from solving it, or that's what he thought.

III.

Operation Impossible: WonHui Relationship Revelation💕

**CEOnim**: Gosh, who's the idiot named this group chat?!

**DivaBOOtiful**: me! why? it's cool right?

**CEOnim**: It's so lame.

**MCDoul**: ...not a shipper with the two so i agree with jihoon hyung.

**DivaBOOtiful**: it's like were detectives!

**DivaBOOtiful**: don't need your opinion seok. -_-

** DivaBOOtiful**: by the way, speaking of being detectives! check what i've found!

**DivaBOOtiful**: [attach a photo]

**DivaBOOtiful**: someone got himself a date~

**CEOnim**: Are these even legit? You should not edit that or else...

**AngelofCheollie**: *squeals* they're cute!

**MCDoul**: ...not totally a shipper of them but i admit they're kinda cute.

**DivaBOOtiful**: of course, they're legit! what do you think of me?

**DivaBOOtiful**: @MCDoul stop saying ur not a shipper of them! we get it alright!

**MCDoul**: ...sorry, but i dont ship them.

**DivaBOOtiful**: -_-

**PrinceofHannie**: Where did you take that photo?

**DivaBOOtiful**: oh i just happen to follow wonwoo hyung last friday and guess the odds was in my favor that day.

**CEOnim**: Still not enough evidence to declare them as dating. We should not jump into conclusions. It could be a friendly hangout.

**PrinceofHannie**: I agree. They looked too casual to be in a date.

**DivaBOOtiful**: oh, don't worry guys that's only just a beginning. i still have a lot of plans on my sleeves.

**MCDoul**: ...why do I have this feeling that this is not a good idea.

**CEOnim**: You're not the only one.

-*-

Wonwoo had already predicted the consequences after he confessed about his boyfriend and he know his friends painfully well and surely they will not taken this kind of matter lightly. No matter how much he beg Jeonghan to not put his name on his gossip papers but it still left unheard from the older, much to his dismay and just as the papers got printed out, his true horror begins.

A lot of questions happened and he almost locked himself to the Student Council Office to escape from it, if not only his co-officers happen to read those gossip papers and started asking him about it. Luckily for him, he was born to have this impassive expression plastered on his face and whenever they brought out his boyfriend he keep his face neutral even though he's internally screaming. He barely survived that day and he decided to left early after the dismissal, giving Jisoo in charge for patrolling, and successfully avoid those curious students and heartbroken admirers.

Days had passed but Wonwoo firmly stand on his ground and keep his lips locked, refusing to give a small comment that might worsen the situation, the students starting to doubt the news. Maybe it's just another clickbait the school publication made to get a lot of readers, afterall, Wonwoo was never a kind of person who put relationships first over his studies. When they still not get a confirmation from their SSG President they have decided to let go the issue thinking that Wonwoo never get a boyfriend/girlfriend before graduating.

_(Seungkwan shook his head in disbelief as he hear the group of girls talking about Wonwoo. "Wow, even the whole student body know how incapable you are to have a boyfriend."_

_"What is that supposed to be mean?"_ _)_

In the following day, Wonwoo sighed in relief because students finally leave him alone and give up from getting an information about his rumored boyfriend, maybe the other students did but never Seungkwan.

"I swear, I saw them on the cafe with just two of them!" Seungkwan exclaimed softly because they're in the middle of the library, but Jihoon just look at him boredly before dropping his attention back to the book which insulted the younger slightly.

"And what's your point?" Jihoon asked, turning the pages of the book with his fingers before raising his head not to look at the younger but to skimmed his eyes at the books behind Seungkwan.

"My point here is, it might possible that the two of them are dating. Come to think about it! Just the of them, on a cafe, leaning closely to each other! Now, tell me right on my face that they're not dating!"

A loud shush coming from their librarian came right after Seungkwan finish his statement. Both of them turned their heads and quickly stiffen by how deadly the glare their librarian throw at them that might equal on meeting a Grim Reaper for the first time. Seungkwan let out a sheepish grin and bow his head apologetically.

"I should have not let you come with me." Jihoon told the younger and Seungkwan just pouted his lips and uttered a soft apology. Jihoon's heart immediately soften at the sight but he just concealed it with a frown. There is no way he will let them know how he's being weak for aegyo.

"Just shut up for now if you don't want to be kick out in a second." Jihoon warned the younger and Seungkwan reluctantly nod his head, totally against at the idea being kicked out from the library or worst banned.

When Jihoon make sure Seungkwan finally shut his mouth up, he brought back his attention to finish their essay. Seungkwan wonder how he ended up with his boring hyung in the library. Of all his hyungs, why was he being paired up with Jihoon? He really should grab the opportunity when Soonyoung coaxed him to changed partners when he have the chance— Soonyoung's partner was Seokmin. He refused the offer because despite Jihoon having a foul personality, the older was responsible and comes second after Wonwoo for being smart in their squad but he suddenly regret his decision right now.

Being bad with essays, Seungkwan wandered his eyes to his surroundings and let Jihoon writing the essay in peace. He did a pretty good job in silencing himself for twenty minutes but he suddenly let out tiny shriek —that sounds like a dying pig, sorry— when he saw a familiar figure entering the library.

Jihoon raised his head and give the younger an unamused look.

"Sorry, but isn't that the hot Engineer student were talking about last week?" Seungkwan pointed his finger at the tall man who was making his way at the counter with a book that have a flowers as a cover.

"Yeah." Jihoon simply answered.

"He's really handsome, don't you think?"

Jihoon nodded his head and take a better look at the newcomer. "Hmm... Wonwoo's types."

Seungkwan raised his brows. "Why you suddenly brought Wonwoo hyung into this topic? And how come you know what is hyung's type?"

Jihoon just shrugged his shoulders. "You forgot? Wonwoo once said he like guys that have a golden tan skin and look like a puppy and that guy fit that description."

"Eh?" Seungkwan protested. "I thought he said he like guys that look like a cat considering that he looks like one."

"He likes a puppy-like guy." Jihoon argued.

"No! He likes a cat person like Junhui hyung!"

"Puppy!"

"Cat!"

"Puppy!"

"Cat—"

"If you two finish debating with cats and dogs, you might consider leaving the library because you just disturbing the other students with your nonsense debate." Their librarian suddenly butted in. Both of them instantly uttered a small apology.

Seungkwan squinted his eyes when he saw the tall man grinning and eyes shining with a glint of amusement while watching them being scolded. Oh, that boy might be mischievous just as Soonyoung despite for having an innocent face. Seungkwan can't help but rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to Jihoon.

"Surely that hot dude was never be Wonwoo's type of guy." Seungkwan told Jihoon who was now rolling his eyes.

"Whatever."

Seungkwan watched the tall man that is busily talking with the librarian with a big smile on his puppy-like face. The longer Seungkwan stared at the man he admitted that the man got resemblance with an overvrown puppy. A golden retriever, to be precise.

It tooks ten minutes —yes, Seungkwan timed it— the puppy-faced man to leave the library and minutes after his departure Wonwoo took his entrance on the library and immediately dragged himself to the literature shelf. Seungkwan was about to raised his hands to catch his hyung's attention but someone beat him to it.

Seungkwan's eyes went wide when Junhui approached Wonwoo with a big smile. He watched the two exchanged greetings like the usual for their squad to have but what shocked him the most was when Junhui gave Wonwoo a book that the cover was painfully familiar to Seungkwan. He surely saw it earlier but he can't remember when. _A book that have a flowers as a cover._

Seungkwan squinted his eyes when Junhui said something that made Wonwoo smiling fondly while looking at the book. Seungkwan raised his brows because that's the first time he saw Wonwoo smiling like that. _They're definitely dating_. His eyes followed Junhui when the older finished his talk with Wonwoo and make his way to the exit. Seungkwan brought back his eyes to Wonwoo who still looking at the book fondly before fishing his phone and typing something.

Seungkwan smirked and looked down at Jihoon who was too busy to witness Seungkwan's new discovery.

"I'm sure Wonwoo like someone who looks like a cat." Seungkwan blurted out suddenly that made Jihoon looked at him incredulously.

"Are you still not over with that?" Jihoon asked but Seungkwan just smiled.

-*-

IV.

"Wonwoo-hyung," Seokmin called out his hyung once he spotted the older doing a patrol after dismissal.

Wonwoo stopped for a moment and waited for the younger to get near him. He raised his brows as he watched the younger puffing a huge breath before his lips curve into a signature grin of his. A goofy grin that Wonwoo secretly adores from the younger.

"You already know the rules of no running the halls right, Min?"

Seokmin grinned more wider and sometimes it still amaze Wonwoo by how possible could it be to Seokmin. Well, that's one of the charms Seokmin has. "Sorry, got slipped on my mind. I'm just excited to see you."

"And for what reason?" Wonwoo asked the younger.

"Jihoon hyung asked me, more like threatened me but it's not the point, to fetch you if I want my favourite plushie back and I was about to protest because that plushie was only had the signature of Joshua hyung!" _Yeah right, his ultimate crush._ "And the worst of all he would burn it on fire if I won't bring you to Soonyoung's house in like an hour so we must hurry now hyung because this is a life and death matter!"

Wonwoo laughed but after he saw how panic took on Seokmin's face he kinda felt sorry for the younger. He reached out his hands to ruffled the younger's hair and smiled fondly.

"But I still need to run a last patrol on the Engineering Building though."

Seokmin's lips protruded after Wonwoo told him the bad news because the Engineering Building was located almost on the edge of the school and it takes fifteen minutes to get there.

"Can you pass it to someone else? I really need to get you to Jihoon hyung now before he burn my whole life!" Seokmin exaggeratedly screamed as his eyes bulged out due to anxiety and panic. Wonwoo can't help but to smile at the sudden outburst from the youneget. The admiration Seokmin has to their Vice President was too strong that even Wonwoo struggled himself on holding back from telling the younger that the senpai he _like_ so much _likes_ him _back_. Opps!

Wonwoo gives in at the end upon realizing that the younger wouldn't stop tugging his sleeves if he still insist on going. Luckily, Jisoo famously called as Joshua, the Most Gentleman Vice President of the Year, suddenly popped out from nowhere and a gentle smile immediately appeared on his face after he witnessed the two busily playing a small tug of war in the middle of the hallway.

Wonwoo was the first one to noticed the older and smiled. "Oh, Joshua hyung!"

Upon hearing his crush's name, Seokmin instantly stiffened and froze on his spot. Wonwoo used this opportunity to get his sleeves out from the younger's grasp and turned to the man beside them who was smiling fondly at Seokmin who was oblivious from how his crush eyeing him with adoration. _Aww, young love_, Wonwoo cooed on his mind.

"Are you going home now?" Wonwoo asked after a minute passed, thinking that the older would not looked away from Seokmin if not only Wonwoo called his attention.

"Oh, yeah. Um, sort of?" Joshua answered and smiled angelically, if there is a word for that.

Wonwoo frowned and look at the frozen younger. "Too bad, Min, nobody would replace me to continue on patrolling since Jisoo was the only one of the officers who haven't left the campus yet."

Seokmin pouted at that news and his eyes are already ready to produce tears if not only Jisoo spoke up.

"Apparently, I'm still willing to replace your place, Pres."

Wonwoo raised his brows and looked at the Vice President questionably. "I thought you're leaving?"

Jisoo gently smiled and looked at Seokmin who looked like a kicked puppy. The latter can't help but to blushed and quick as a flash on looking away.

"I can still spare a little time to help besides it seems like you and Seokmin has an important appointment to attend considering how you keep on tugging each other earlier."

Seokmin's reddened face turned worse and put his hand to concealed the pink dust rapidly spreading his whole face. It never left unnoticed to Wonwoo the way Jisoo grinned widely after seeing his effect to the younger.

"If that is the case, there is no way I would let the opportunity slide so I guess I'll leave you in charge to proceed on patrolling the Engineering Building and after that you are free to go." Jisoo nod at the order.

"By the way, before you leave kindly give this to Mr. Byun. I forgot to bring back these to him earlier." Wonwoo grabbed the keys from his pocket and gave it to Jisoo.

"Anything else?" Jisoo asked.

Wonwoo shook his head. "That's all and thank you for helping me again, Josh. I owe you twice."

Jisoo grinned. "No biggy."

"Well then, I think we need to go before Jihoon lose his temper and burn Seokmin favourite plu—"

Jisoo instantly turned his attention to Seokmin who has his eyes wide and hands tightly clamped on Wonwoo lips, stopping the older from saying anything that might embarrass him in front of his crush. Seokmin let out a nervous laugh.

"Hyung, I think we should go now before you exposed me!" Seokmin harshly whispered on Wonwoo's ear and dragged the latter backwards with hands still on his lips.

"Bye, Jisoo hyung!" All Seokmin can say before they disappeared on the hallways.

Jisoo shook his head in amusement because Seokmin never learned on keeping his voice down.

"What takes you too long?" The first thing Jihoon greeted them as they have entered the living room.

"You know I still need to patrol the department buildings, Ji. And also, to buy this due to you boyfriend's request." Wonwoo simply answered and put the plastic bags that filled with unhealthy foods, requested by Soonyoung, on the table beside Jihoon.

After seeing the plastic bags, Soonyoung instantly grabbed his favourite junkfood from the bags and start digging it, he even have the audacity to offer some of it to his vegetarian boyfriend which he earned himself a smack on the arm.

"What happen to Seokmin?" Jeonghan asked after he came out from the kitchen and settle himself beside Seungcheol.

Wonwoo turned his head to looked at Seokmin who still showcasing a red face that put a tomato into shame.

"He had talked to his sunbae, that's all." Wonwoo answered for the younger.

"Jisoo?" Seungcheol asked.

Wonwoo nod his head to confirm it.

"How did it go?" Soonyoung turned to asked grinning widely, already expecting a funny story of Seokmin embarrassing himself in front of his crush.

Wonwoo glance at Seokmin again and smirked.

"He's so cute." They heard Seokmin uttered.

By that statement, they already know the answer without needing a specific one. They shrugged their shoulders and shook their heads before minding their own business. After preparing the snacks, they found themselves in the middle of heated debate until they all agreed to watch this movie Seokmin recommended since last week but ended into betting who will be the next master of online games excluding Wonwoo because the guy is obviously the game master himself and they don't want ended the game with Wonwoo beating their ass. An hour passed, Seokmin finally got himself out from his monolouge and joined Seungkwan on the floor playing games on the screen.

Wonwoo raised his brows when he noticed Seungkwan keep on nudging Seokmin on the side that looks like urging him to do something that the younger don't want to do. Wonwoo shrugged thinking the younger must lose on the bet.

"Say, Wonu hyung.." Finally, Seokmin called Wonwoo's attention after a lot of nudging that made a big bruise on his sides. Curse Seungkwan.

Wonwoo flipped the page of his new book, the same book that Junhui _gave_ to Wonwoo, before raising his brow, indicating the younger to proceed in speaking.

"This boyfriend of yours," Now, he fully got Wonwoo's attention. Seokmin put down his controller and faced the older. "When will we able to meet him?"

He stared at the younger's eyes that were already went wide from anticipation and excitement for _what?_ Wonwoo asked himself. As the squad heard Seokmin's question they also looked at his way and have these same eyes as the younger. Wonwoo suddenly felt uneasy from the stares and heaved a sigh. He really don't understand why his friends make a fuss about his relationship. Can't he have a boyfriend without them making it a big deal?

"Soon." He answered safely that made his friends slumped their shoulder because of disappointment. Not that Wonwoo doesn't want to introduce his boyfriend to them, to be honest he's already itching to tell them about him, it is just that he don't know when is the right time to properly introduce his boyfriend personally if they are both busy due to their school works.

"Okay, okay. We get it that you still need time to get ready but a little information about him wouldn't hurt, right?" Seungkwan tried to persuade the older.

Wonwoo pouted his lips and shrugged his shoulder. The younger have a point, though.

"Well, he's one of the top student in their school." He muttered shyly while scratching his nape.

"Junhui is one of the top student in our school!" Seungkwan whispered beside Seokmin but the latter just slapped him from being noisy.

As they have hear the Wonwoo's answer, the squad, except Soonyoung and Jihoon because the latter was now peacefully sleeping in the former's arm, immediately scampered around him and looked up to him like a little children listening to their Grandma's bed stories, leaving the game and the snacks that Jeonghan and Seungcheol hardly made for the grown-up children.

Jeonghan, who was sitting near to him, hugged Wonwoo's leg as the latter tried to get the older off him but no avail.

"Then? Tell us more!" The long-haired boy eagerly said while shaking Wonwoo's leg that almost made the pitch-black haired boy pulled out from his seat.

Seungcheol immediately grabbed Jeonghan away from Wonwoo, earning a childish whine from Jeonghan but suddenly stopped when Seungcheol gave him a pecked on his lips.

Seungkwan, who happened sat beside them, groaned and kicked his hyungs away from him.

"Can you please tone down your flirting, hyungs! Have a shame to someone who have no lovelife."

"You mean yourself, Kwan." Soonyoung, who still have his sleeping boyfriend on his lap, sassed.

"If only you're not holding Jihoon hyung, I swear I'll beat you with his guitar."

But Soonyoung just grinned and pulled a tongue to him which made the younger huffed in annoyance. Seungkwan was about to grab the bowl on the table beside him but Seokmin immediately stopped him from doing it.

"Stop, you two! This was suppose Wonwoo's moment!" He snapped at them as he smacked them both on the back of their head.

The duo only rolled their eyeballs to each other and brought back their full attention to Wonwoo who is now smiling fondly while watching them.

Seungkwan flicked his fingers. "Continue, Wonwoo hyung."

Wonwoo let out an exhale laugh, scrunching his nose due to the action. "I thought you only want little information about him?" He teased.

"You sly fox!" Jeonghan slapped his dongsaeng on the leg. "Little information means his name, age - excluding gender because we already know it - religion, his home adresss, his school reputation, where did you met him, how long he have pursued you before you said yes, who are his parents, is he good to you, when is your first date, have you two kissed already or more than that and last but not the least, the most important question of all the questions, is he handsome?!"

The whole living room was put into silence when Jeonghan finished his sentence and watched him drink a glass of water that Seungcheol gave him after without blinking.

"Wow. You do have... unique definition for _little_, hyung." Wonwoo commented after a long silence.

Seungkwan shook his head with a small smirk stretched on his lips. "Well, despite for his exaggerated definition of words you must answer all his question, hyung. Though I still have some of it in mind but it can wait." Shrugging, he raised his brow at Wonwoo and crossed his arms to his chest.

Wonwoo shifted his seat and close his book that was now long forgotten.

"I don't have any choice, do I?"

"Nope." Seokmin replied with a small popped at the end.

Wonwoo started with a fond smile on his face. "To start with, he's taller one inch ahead of me-"

"I told you!"

It's Seungcheol turned to smacked Seungkwan's head when the younger rudely interrupt Wonwoo. Soonyoung just laughed at hm but immediately died down when the boy on his arms suddenly stirred from his sleep. He cussed Seungkwan in his head for waking his boyfriend from his slumber, not totally minding that he sounds irrational. Now, he need to deal a grumpy Jihoon which means a lot of kissing will happen.

"Guys, you want me to continue or you just spend the whole day bantering to each other?" Wonwoo asked them with a tiny raised of his brow.

Seungcheol shook his head apologetically. "Don't mind them."

"Hyung!" Wonwoo chuckled at Seokmin's way of grabbing his attention. The younger had his hand on the air like a student calling the attention of his teacher.

"Yes, Min?"

"By any chance, is he someone we knew?" Seokmin asked.

Wonwoo lips protruded at the question and thinks hard. "Yes?"

The squad both cursed on their mind as they hear his answer. All of them have the same thing running on their heads. _Maybe Seungkwan is right all along?_

"What's his name, hyung?" Seungkwan turned to asked, ready to yell another 'I told you so!' if he's assumptions were all right.

"His name is—"

A loud knock on the front door resonated the whole room. The squad shared a look and have the same question in their minds. Who could it might be? Seungkwan abruptly stood up to opened the door when Jihoon kicked him and faced the person. Few seconds later, they heard Seungkwan stammered while talking to the person that made them raised their brows. They never heard Seungkwan stuttered except when he's with Hansol because the older wad so head over heels to the younger but it's not the topic here. They've known Seungkwan to never put his guard down and always throw a sassy remarks confidently and to hear him jumble his words while talking that is not his ex-boyfriend are foreign for them.

"Who was that?" asked Seokmin when the red face younger came back in the living room with a two pizza on his hands.

Seungkwan feverishly shook his head. "Just a delivery man."

Soonyoung cocked a brow. "Just really a delivery man?"

Seungkwan grabbed a handful popcorn and throw at Soonyoung all at once. That move earn him a slapped on his head from Jeonghan. Don't waste the food as the older quoted.

Wonwoo watched his friends grabbed a piece of pizza for themselves right after Seungkwan put it down on the table. They don't even bother calling him which he had already expected. He grinned as he watched the chaos unfold in front of him before shaking his head.

His friends are already occupied eating and arguing that they forgot one thing, they still not get the name of their favourite subject, Wonwoo's boyfriend.

-*-


End file.
